deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Zombie Tactics, Extermination, and Containment
Our Story A.Z.T.E.C. Was formed by the few remaining men and women that survived the outbreak, and the waves of undead that followed in its path. These desperate survivors lost loved ones to the infected creatures, and vowed revenge on the horrible blight that had taken the city of Fairview and was spreading its curse all over the world. They vowed that they would develop tactics to fight the plague, exterminate the waves of infected creatures that besieged humanity, and do everything they could to quarantine and contain the undead threat. We work in a tight knit, and function as a family to achieve that goal. Rules and Fines 1. Obey all of the Dead Frontier rules. While I will not monitor your every move in-game and on the forums, failure to comply might attract the attention of a moderator or administrator. (This excludes questioning/discussing game mechanics and other decisions made for the game) This will result in a 30k fine for a minor offense. A moderate offense will be a 45k fine and a demotion. A major offense will result in banishment from the clan. 2. Post on the clan thread at least twice a week. If you fail to uphold this rule, it will be assumed that you are inactive, and you will be removed from the clan. Report to the leader if you need to have some leave time from the forums. (This counts for the website as well) Removal from clan 3. No multi-clanning. This rule only exists because it is much more difficult to remain a contributing member of the clan when you are divided between multiple clans. (I will allow it if I believe that you are a loyal member to A.Z.T.E.C.) If you do not have the leader's permission, you will be fined 35k, and you must leave said joined clan. If you refuse to, you will be banished from the clan 4. Keep swearing to a minimum. Racial or sexist slurs will not be permitted. (Tolerable if not done in an offensive way) Fine of 15k for excessive swearing. Fine of 50k for Racial or sexist slurs. Demotion if done way too much over a length of time. 5. Respect other players, especially your fellow clan members. Remember, you are a member of A.Z.T.E.C. Fine of 30k to other players, and 50k to clan members. Can result in a demotion, or banishment from the clan if you break this rule multiple times. 6. Wear the A.Z.T.E.C. signature at all times. Put the clan signature above your personal signature. 2k fine for each day it's not worn. 7. Trolling is not allowed, along with spamming on any forum. 30k fine if done for a minor offense. A 50k fine and a demotion for a moderate offense. Banishment for a major offense. 8. All clan members must pay 10k to the clan every month to help fund supplies and events. If you have any financial problems, PM the clan leader. If you can't pay at all, and you refuse to do anything else to pay your dues, you will be banished from the clan. Note: Being banished means you can't come back to the clan Recruitment A.Z.T.E.C. is an invite and recruiting clan. New members are either chosen, or have to pass through the recruitment process. We are recruiting players that are at level 10+, and have decent grammar. The only exception is if we invite you to the clan. Note: If you ask us to invite you, then don't ever expect to be apart of A.Z.T.E.C. Any player suggested to the clan must accepted by the clan leader or any of the Lieutenants. This also applies to anyone that fills out an application to the clan. All new members must also sign an agreement stating that they have read and acknowledge the rules of the clan, along with the punishments that they come with if broken, and all new rules that may be implemented in the future. A.Z.T.E.C. Recruit Agreement. I (name of recruit), acknowledge the rules of A.Z.T.E.C. I am to be held accountable for all wrongs that I have done to the clan, and I agree to accept the punishments if I break those rules. I also agree to follow any rules added to the clan, along with accepting the punishments that come with them if broken. I agree to be loyal to A.Z.T.E.C., and will do so until we part our ways. Signature____________ For players that want to join through the recruitment process, they must first PM an application to the clan leader or any one of the lieutenants. For a faster response, PM to whomever is online, otherwise send your application to the clan leader. If you post an application on the clan thread, then you will be ignored. Application 2. How old are you? 3. What languages can you understand? 4. Why do you feel that you're qualified to join A.Z.T.E.C.? 5. Would you use voice communications such as Skype, or Teamspeak? If you have a Skype, please state your account name so that we may get a hold of you? 6. What do you expect from A.Z.T.E.C. in terms of assistance? 7. What reasons would make you leave A.Z.T.E.C.? 8. Would you mind using a clan signature to represent your allegiance? 9. Explain why you chose A.Z.T.E.C. 10. Summarize your personality with few sentences. 11. Any further comments you would like to add like hobbies/interests, religion, politics etc. 12. Would you like to share a photo/video of your self to the clan? After an application is submitted by a possible recruit, the clan leader or Lieutenant that received an application will discuss whether or not that person is worthy of A.Z.T.E.C. If so, then the clan leader or Lieutenant will PM you that you made it. If not, then we'll give you reasons why we don't want you, and what you can do to improve yourself. Being told that you are worthy of A.Z.T.E.C. does not mean you are officially a members. Those that have been accepted must go through a probational period for a week, before they can officially be apart of the clan.